Naughty Bliss
by iceberrycube
Summary: Zach, Cammie, and Bex. Oneshot. AU. Mature for a reason, don't like, don't read.


Naughty Bliss A/N: Ally Carter owns characters(except for Cameron).

Cammie's heart skipped a beat as she walked down the long comfortably-lit hallway to Zach's dorm room, elated that she was getting the chance to go out to dinner with her boyfriend of 2 years. Despite them going to the same college, Cammie felt they didn't get to spend much romantic time together. Granted, either one or the other was usually on a mission, but still. Spying shouldn't monopolize that much of their time!

Cammie stopped walking as she reached a black door with the number 217 painted on it in swirling golden calligraphy. Yup, Zach's dorm alright. Just as she was about to knock, Cammie caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Her training kicked in, causing Cammie to whirl around and drop low. Her eyes opened in shock when she saw who it was. Cammie relaxed and stood up.

"Bex?" Cammie asked incredulously, wondering why Bex would come to Zach's dorm. "Cammie?" Bex asked, clearly surprised, which showed on her face, her eyes open wide and her soft luscious lips...

Cammie paused. What did she just think?  
Bexx shuffled nervously, as it was an awkward situation: nobody was speaking. Silence rang through the air.

"I'm going out to dinner with Zach," Cammie stated. This caused Bex to be even more shocked, if it was possible.  
"No way in hell! He told me that too!" Bex shrieked. "Something is up!"

Both girls shrugged and together they knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" Yelled Zach from inside. They pushed the door open and wandered in, the door slamming shut quickly and loudly behind them.

They could hear the sound of a steady stream of water. Zach must be in the shower. The girls sat down on the dirt-streaked sofa, no doubt dirtied after a boy after a sports practice sat on it. They heard the water turn off abruptly. Zach stepped out of the bathroom whistling, a ragged blue towel wrapped around his waist. When Zach saw the two of them sitting on the sofa, stony-faced, his eyes bugged out in shock. His towel dropped from his waist.

Cammie and Bex were presented with a lovely view of his cock. Zach had a quite large one, long already without him being hard. He had a large tuft of black hair right above it, damp from the shower, that petered out to a thin trail leading to his belly button. Needless to say, the girls were impressed. Zach noticed their staring. The girls noticed him getting hard, his impressive dick rising up in response to the gaze of the girls.

Cammie felt herself getting wet, both at the fact that Zach had a HUGE arousal, probably 9 inches when hard, and that Cammie could get him up just by looking at him. Instinctually, Cammie rose to her feet and walked over to Zach. She sank down on her knees and took the tip of Zach into her mouth. Gosh, he was big.

Cammie gently swirled her tongue around Zach's sensitive head, causing him to moan. She ran her fingers up and down his dick, feeling him shudder. Slowly, Cammie took more and more of Zach into her mouth. Zach was loving the blowjob Cammie was giving him. He had never ben more vulnerable to a woman's caress.

Steeling herself, Cammie began to deepthroat Zach, squeezing her throat muscles. Zach unconsciously bucked his hips, begging Cammie to bring him to completion. Cammie slapped his bare arsenal cheeks as she blew Zach, feeling naughty.

Bex sat on the sofa, fingers buried in her pussy to the knuckle. Bex never knew how much of a turn on fellatio could be. She pinched her clit and sighed. Oh, she felt so good. Her imagination started to wander. She imagined Zach fingering her and her core burned. But she couldn't get the image of Cammie sucking Zach out of her head. So naturally, she imagined Cammie licking and touching her and- OH! Bex felt herself tighten up and clench around her fingers, before her hot gum slipped out of her even hotter pussy.

Cammie felt Zach quiver in her, and suddenly hot threads of cum shot down her throat. Cammie tried to swallow it, gagging slightly. She was so engrossed in swallowing she didn't notice that Bex had creeped across the room and pulled down her panties until she felt the cold,wet tongue of Bex on her wet slit. Cammie moaned, choking on Zach's cum a little.

Bex gently licked Cammie, going into her slightly and licking her clit. Cammie was so turned on at her friend licking her vagina that she climaxed quickly, crying out "Bex!" as waves of pleasure began to crash through her.

Zach was panting, spent. The orgasm he had experienced had been mindblowing. He didn't think he could rise back up to full mast again, even after watching the spectacle of his girlfriend and girl friend doing something lesbian.

Cammie shrugged on Bed's strapon, smiling. Truth be told, this was one of her fantasies. She positioned her plastic member at the entrance to Bex's pink hole. Cammie was glad they had divested before this.

Bex waited, on her hands and knees. She felt Cammie plunge in and moaned. Bex was certainly no virgin, but had never been fucked by a woman before. She was amazed at how much better it felt. Cammie thrust into Bex hard and fast, amazed at how manly she felt. Cammie realized then she was trans. How she could have missed it was amazing: she liked Zach but always fantasized about doing Bex, and now...

Zach pouted at his softened cock, desperately wanting to join in the fun. But the spy knew he could only get up like once before he was out. Sighing, he went to his room to wank : there was no harm in trying to get another hard-on right?

Bex was is ecstasy. She felt her walls tighten around plastic Cammie Jr. Bex Baxter, one of the toughest operatives out there, was reduced to a quivering mess after Cammie was through with her. She squirmed excitedly on Cammie, wanting to climax again.q

"Now Bex," chided Cammie. Her voice suddenly turned more serious. "I think I might be trans."

Bex squealed. "Yes! Oh, you'll fuck me hard with your fleshy length and..."  
"Woah," Cammie chastened."Can you get me access to the Guy tonight?"

Bex nodded; it was well known she knew a gender surgeon.

Two nights later

Bex rode on 'Cameron' reverse cowgirl style, bobbing on the fleshy appendage and relishing the feeling of the squishy ballsac she was bouncing into.

"Oh, Cam!" cried Bex. She was so glad Cammie got that surgery.

Zach whistled as he walked to Bex's apartment downtown. He wasn't surprised to be invited after that exotic night a few days ago.

Zach instantly got hard as he saw Bex fucking a guy who looked sort of like Cammie on the couch.  
"Hi Zach!" Bex sang as she rode the boy. Zach chuckled inwardly at how nonchalant Bex was. "So, wanna bottom to Cameron?"  
Zach blanched. He was straight. But how come a small part of him wanted to do it?

That night

A hobo named Edmund Joe sat in the alley between Bex's building and the next, wanking, his rough hand sliding all over his cock. He was very turned on. But who wouldn't be, when he could see through a window that had no windowshade, a girlish looking boy fucking another boy, with a girl dangling her boons in their faces, only for the girlish boy to pull out of the other boy and thrust into the girl.

Review! 


End file.
